meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
De La Soul Whiskers
Whiskers De La Soul(VWF068) was born on March 9, 2004, in the Whiskers. Her mother was Baddiel, and her father was an unknown roving male. Her litter-mates were Arrested Development(VWM069), Flava Flav(VWM070), and Bad Boy Bubby(VWM071). De La Soul's litter were the first born to Baddiel and the first grandchildren of the dominant female Flower. Within the first month of the litter's birth, the Whiskers moved to a new burrow, promptly abandoning De La Soul and her brothers, but Baddiel managed to carry each of her pups to the new den by herself. After this, the group made no more attempts to abandon the litter, so De La Soul and her siblings all survived to adulthood. De La Soul's mother Baddiel was later evicted permanently from the group and disappeared in January 2005. De La Soul eventually became one of the oldest females in the group, so she became a regular target for eviction. In August 2005, she was evicted for the first time, but she managed to rejoin the group. Later that year in November, she was evicted again but rejoined the group within the month. In January 2006, she was evicted again. During her eviction she joined up with a roving male from the Lazuli called Bobby; it's not known if she mated with him. Before the month was over, De La Soul had left Bobby to rejoin the Whiskers. In July 2006, Flower evicted De La Soul, Mozart, Kinkaju, Super Furry Animal, Armanita Ditch, and Monkulus. Super Furry Animal disappeared and Monkulus got back into the Whiskers, but the other females formed a new group in August 2006. Starsky The females joined up with Lazuli males JD, Shoy, and a Young Ones subadult named Shady. The new group was called the Starsky. The group took residence in a small territory bordering the Young Ones and the Whiskers. JD and Kinkaju quickly became the dominant couple of the mob. Sadly, the group became infected with tuberculosis, with JD being the first to die of the disease in October 2006. A month later, Kinkaju gave birth, but her pups were believed to have been killed by De La Soul, who was also pregnant at the time. In December 2006, De La Soul gave birth to her first litter, VSTP002 and VSTP003. The two pups emerged and foraged with the adults, but they sadly disappeared in January 2007. A month later, Kinkaju gave birth to a new litter. De La Soul and Mozart were both seen lactating. Only a single pup emerged from the burrow, but it disappeared by March 2007. By that time De La Soul had contracted TB and the Starsky were down to only three members: De La Soul, Mozart, and Kinkaju. On March 14, 2007, De La Soul sadly died of the disease. ''Meerkat Manor'' De La Soul was given the role of Woopie in season 3 of Meerkat Manor. In the UK version she went by her real name. She was one of the Starsky females that remained after four members died. She was only mentioned in the episode "Three Degrees of Separation". As she was the youngest member she was very nervous and heavily reliant on Mozart and Kinkaju for support. The three of them went roving at the Commandos(Vivian), but they were chased off. Woopie never rejoined the Starsky at the burrow and was believed to have been killed by the rivals. ''Ella, A Meerkat's Tale'' De La Soul briefly played as Ella, the main character in the 2005 documentary Ella, A Meerkats Tale. She was seen watching over Ella's pups, Jango(Jogu) and Max(Maladoy). The majority of Ella's role was played by De La Soul's mother Baddiel. Links Whiskers Mob Starsky Mob Baddiel Whiskers Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Starsky meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats